


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第三十九章、第四十章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [6]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第三十九章、第四十章

第三十九章

水牢之境，林长萍绘制了一张粗略的路线图，一边指示，一边向其余人阐述。这几位华山弟子是李震山特意挑选出来的得力弟子，皆深晓大义，服从命令，明白事情来龙去脉之后，没有一人反对这横生出来的营救。虽然李震山嘱咐过不要节外生枝，华山也没有义务去保全其他门派，但是众人仍很快参与了讨论，对布局计划各抒己见。

“当务之急还是解蛊。不过，我们私自行动，掌门那边……”

“无妨，若有办法，我会尽量去信告知。”林长萍放下笔，“而且除了最后的营救，不宜行动太多人，解药之事，我一人足够。诸位主要还是观察罩阳神功的动向，以使命为重。”

信多半是送不出去的，他这么说，等于是揽下了责任，其他人也不能反驳。秦贺已经给了线索，六重殿中应有解药存在。林长萍之前与徐折缨去的殿宇，恢宏壮观，进出亦守卫森严，若没猜错，那殿宇就是六重殿无疑。

“那么我也去。”徐折缨道，“我既然去探过一次，就没有退缩的道理。”

林长萍顿了顿，还是妥协了：“……好吧，明天晚上，我与英子同去，其余人静待消息。”

末了，众人各自回房，徐折缨与林长萍在最后。少年人在廊灯下看向他，林长萍没有以往的沉郁，从方才讨论时候起，他指挥若定，稳中求进，眉宇间的自信无法被消磨去。他在聆听旁人想法时，中途不会打断对方，这些细节恐怕是不知多少次的历练养成的习惯。徐折缨想，若还在华山，还处于那种跟风的敌视氛围里，他不会有机会看到这样的林长萍，同理，今天这些师兄们也是一样。

走了一会儿，林长萍很快注意到了，回过头来，在灯影下呈现一段昏黄的轮廓：“怎么了？”

徐折缨抿了下唇线，还是说了：“总觉得，你有些高兴？”

林长萍笑起来：“也许吧。”

被大家接受，信赖，他觉得很高兴。

林长萍没有对徐折缨掩饰，不知是不是情绪能感染人，少年人面对着那坦诚望向自己的眼神，瞳孔中一晃又一晃的光影浮掠，觉得胸口有些怪异的紧。

「英子，你晓得当初林长萍来华山，李师姐是怎么迷上他的？」

「听说啊，只是对她笑了一笑！」

「……无聊。」

怎么可能，又不是傻子。

到了次日夜间，二人再探六重殿。这次在黑暗中轻功攀爬，难度要大上许多，中途徐折缨险些抓空了支撑物，被林长萍赶紧拉住，他好像有些不自在，站稳之后马上连上了好几层，把林长萍甩在了身后。

徐折缨年纪小，有些脾气林长萍也不太在意，脚下运功，继续跟了上去。之前误打误撞进的药室，这次仍旧没有闭窗，林长萍他们轻易翻了进去，只见屋子里一片昏暗，没有点灯，安静得只能听到彼此还没有平息下来的喘气声。

两人取出火芯，在黑暗中摸索着打亮，四周都是一排排的雕木架子，无数瓶瓶罐罐在上面摆放整齐。林长萍曾经耳濡目染过，知道蛊毒的解药一般不会是淬炼的药丸，而会是些特别的带有气味的药引。这里唯一在散发气味的，是屋子最末的坐榻上，一盏飘散淡烟的金鼎。

徐折缨调动避毒心法，靠近着走到旁边，把手上的照明火小心地搁到桌案上。这时一阵劲风突来，打开的窗户被快速阖上，外面的月光立时暗去，屋子里顿时比刚才漆黑甚许。

“小心！”林长萍忙出掌去毁坏窗栓，但这不知是何种材料，竟然一时之间纹丝不动。他试图再度运气，忽然之间双腿无力，脚下仿佛踩在棉花上一般，撞着身后的木架身不由己地倒了下去。

徐折缨也察觉到了异样，掌心运风，一下扇灭了金鼎中燃烧着的火星，却听到林长萍艰难阻了声不可，接着一种更为浓烈的香气，从熄灭的残骸中幽幽地散开来。

下腹慢慢发热，焦灼中一时口干舌燥。徐折缨大感不好，这毒药催情之力极强，才不过一会儿工夫，心跳就已经快得让他不受控制。他连忙盘腿运功，心中默念当日林长萍教他的心法，再催动凝冰掌的内力，竭力平息躁动起来的异样情欲。

许久过去，徐折缨才觉得有所缓和，他撑着榻沿站起来，找了一会儿，却发现林长萍蜷缩着身体，满头大汗，呼吸急促着，表情十分痛苦。

怎么会这样。徐折缨难以置信，林长萍内力比自己深厚，而且又有泰岳的调息心法，没道理自己能够克制的毒，他林长萍却做不到。

“你忍一下，我给你调息。”徐折缨扶起他，却被对方挣扎着避开，嘴里模糊地说着走远些。

“开什么玩笑，想死在这里么！”徐折缨拖着他撑到榻上，刚刚扶起肩膀推掌，就被林长萍勉强躲开，仿佛烫到了什么一样，死死咬着下唇把额头紧贴上墙壁。徐折缨不知道，林长萍曾经依赖过错神水，虽然强制戒断过一段时间，可药瘾已经入骨侵髓，此时碰到这催情毒，根本不能招架。

“你……别管我……”林长萍自知撑不了多久，只得勉强给自己按了一个穴道，“先找……找出路……”

徐折缨看着他颤抖的程度，也知道这时候不能碰他了。那人的睫毛上都是汗水，湿漉漉绞在一起，低下的脖颈上，可以看到衣领里的两枚浅色的痣。徐折缨后退两步，慌乱地转过头，在屋子里找起出路。

记得当时明明有两处机关可以通向药池，可是这次却怎么也找不到，他一边不安地施放凝冰寒气，一边强迫自己不要回过头去。不知过了多久，徐折缨丝毫没有感到那股惑人心智的香气有消褪的迹象，脑海中不由自主地晃过那个灯影下的笑容，他起伏着胸腔，豁出去般倏地转过身，林长萍已经散了意识，瘫倒在了坐榻角落。

还好……松了一口气，徐折缨走过去，试图用手心疏导些内力，刚抬起手臂，却看到发抖着的那个人慢慢睁开了眼睛。

近距离下，都可以感觉到那具躯体发烫的热度。难以形容这种浸没意识的感觉，徐折缨有一段时间的空白，之后的鬼使神差，连他自己都不敢思考。

不远外，司徒绛正穿过几扇竹编的窗扇施施然而来，他在药室中布下的陷阱，足够那些偷窥者吃够苦头了。他昨日在药池发觉有人藏匿暗处，料定必然是那些迂腐江湖人在做愚蠢的跟踪行径，他虽不喜欢不神谷，却也同样讨厌武林，掐指一算那些蠢人必会再来，就索性喂他们几烟春药闻闻，让那些古板的大侠们尝尝什么才叫销魂蚀骨的滋味。

司徒医仙越想越趣味，这等场面不容错过，他来到门口站定，随意地把机关一拉，之前连条缝都没有的墙壁，刹那间从中部慢慢打开。

屋里的焦火味一闻便知，一个年轻人俯身吻着一个年长几岁的男人，那男人动情地发着抖，耳朵处的皮肤淡淡地泛红，他微蹙着眉，表情强烈刺激着观感，你要说他没在回应对方，除非他司徒绛瞎了眼！

第四十章

腹中霎时怒火急炽，司徒绛挥袖一削，屋内仅有的暧昧亮光被瞬间切灭。徐折缨睁开眼，感觉到骤然大盛的杀气快速袭来，一个回身抽出剑，条件反射地挡了三招。对方的身法十分诡异，毒辣程度简直不能用常理度之，徐折缨好几次都感到冰凉的暗器擦过眼睛、咽喉，若是一招没有接上，必然被挖去双眼，见血封喉。

交手不过十招，只听“咔”得一声，徐折缨的手腕被横折了一脚，手上的兵器裂成数段。司徒绛一掌扇过去，十把毒针准确无误地扎进徐折缨的腹部，强大的冲力将他震到墙上，立时听到清晰的骨骼碎裂的声音。

小气如司徒医仙，谁碰了点他的藏品都不会让人活命，更何况现在被动的是林长萍，他恨不得在对方身上扎上千百个窟窿，日日夜夜泡在腐水罐子里喂毒蛇！然而待他毒镖过去，势要取徐折缨双眼，却忽听砰得一声，毒镖射偏了角度，一把剑鞘落到了地上，月光下，在地上溅上了两滴深色的液体。

林长萍松开剑刃，痛感随着温热的血在手心慢慢明晰，他喘着气大喊：“你快走！”

司徒绛眼皮一跳，气得眼睛都要冒火了。当着他的面让一个乳臭未干的小白脸逃命，林长萍以为自己是谁，敢这么光明正大给自己戴绿帽子！徐折缨感觉到对面更为汹涌的真气，以为对方要转而攻击林长萍，连忙咬牙拔去银针，一跃身挡在林长萍面前。然而，他内伤极重，运气便被激得吐了血，强撑着点住穴道，寒声道：“不许动他。”

司徒绛已经气疯了：“你以为他是谁的东西！有什么资格对本医说这句话！”

他本来不想暴露身份，毕竟司徒绛待在不神谷的理由有些没面子，但是此时此刻再让他咽下不说，简直在践踏他的尊严！司徒医仙知道，林长萍对自己不是没感情，他若是知晓自己目睹了这种场面，必定愧疚难堪，司徒绛就是要让他不能自处，越羞愧越好！

但医仙却想不到，林长萍中了他引以为傲的催情烈香，意识都是飘散，出手接招也不过是因为用利刃刺激痛感暂得一丝清明，现在黑暗中生死攸关，哪里还想得到对方是故人。林长萍又用力握了握已经血肉模糊的手心，艰难道：“不知……阁下是谁……我们与你无冤无仇，可否放我的同门……一条生路？”

我们……！连他的声音都认不出来了，才不过分开多少日子，可见林长萍跟那华山的臭小子厮混成什么模样了！要换了以前，司徒绛绝对能顺手把背叛他的贱人一指头捅穿，但是他现在手痒得不行，气却还硬生生堵着，打坏了再也没有第二个，这是他这些日子以来，唯一明白了的事。

趁着对方迟疑，林长萍小声在徐折缨背后道：“听好……隔壁应有一间有窗的房间，之前攀爬看到相距不远，就从那里逃……”

徐折缨刚想说不，一张嘴却被塞进一颗药丸，林长萍排掌聚气，用尽全身内力只此一搏，左手运功击向司徒绛，右手则将徐折缨推力送出门外。石壁迅速阖上，司徒绛没料到会落此一招，差点被林长萍削到肩膀，黑暗中他反手擒住林长萍，另一只手两指一夹，接到了被他割下的，一缕飘然落下的鬓发。

就如他们初见时一样。

一时间，心里仿佛陷进去一块，司徒绛压低声音：“信不信，我卸下这条臂膀。”

林长萍皱了皱眉，这句话十分熟悉，好像在哪里听到过，只是他此时好不容易送走了徐折缨，心中如释重负，后果如何也不在乎了：“要杀要剐，随你。”

“这可是你说的。”对方笑了一笑，丢了一个火芯进金鼎中，暖烟再度飘溢。甜香而过，林长萍晃了一晃，身不由己地跪了下去。

“我现在就让你记起来，你究竟是谁的东西。”

他们接过很多次吻。

有些浓烈得浸满情欲，有些浅尝辄止，像是模糊而短暂的试探。但是无论哪次，都没有像现在这般贪婪无底，不讲究技巧，只是一味索取，强硬地在对方嘴里烙上自己的印记。

如果徐折缨的吻是让林长萍缓解心火，那么这个吻，却是在挑起更为不满足的情欲。林长萍根本做不出任何抵抗的动作，被紧抱着厮磨，手掌若有似无地摸过大腿，那意图打开它们的力道，都色情得充满了独占欲。司徒绛熟悉他的所有反应，舌尖从上唇滑过，连着吻到左侧的耳朵，那里的温度微烫，含进嘴里用舌头挑弄，林长萍就颤了一颤，不由自主地仰起头，闷热地喘息着。

他知道是谁了，这种侵略般的方式，是最独有的宣告。林长萍闭起眼睛，意识到这一点之后，不受控制的战栗竟瞬间爬满躯体，司徒绛顺势抬起他的双腿抱起他，俯身往坐榻上一按，曛黄的金鼎光，微弱地，在旁边照亮了那人一脸情潮的表情。

不知道对方是谁，还能这么浪。司徒绛有些粗暴地解开他的腰封，一边忍不住继续亲着，一边却讽道：“反应这么快，急着被谁上？谁都可以，是不是？”

潮湿的嗓音放大在耳畔，林长萍紧闭着眼睛没说话，眼睫在弱光下颤着，连下一条挺拔的鼻梁弧度，怕发出声音似的咬着下唇。这样的动情，这样难以掩饰的诚实，哪怕知道他是出于药性并不是因为自己，却也让司徒绛热血难抑，情动至极。

“你在想谁，嗯？”他嫉妒地猜测着，万一晚来一步，现在这么看着他的就会是另一个男人，“为什么不敢睁开眼睛，不看看自己的样子么。”

司徒绛陷入了一种扭曲的愤怒里，他一句句地刺探着林长萍，他的抚摸、触碰，和一次又一次的吻，对方都没有流露抗拒，这简直罪无可恕。而同时，他又被那人不设防的身体吸引，欺负他，让他皱眉，喘息，最后高潮到流泪，哪里都逃不走。

“故意的，你在报复我。”

他想，林长萍会恨他，恨他选择了荣华富贵，扔掉了已经追到手的。他记不起自己的声音，也忘记了他们之间有过的吻，林长萍不知道眼前人是谁，他总是这样，淡漠，满不在乎，即使在那天离开的时候，都没有一句后悔的让步。

然而，话音落下，他却被一双手臂用力向下一拉，一个含蓄的，几乎称得上平淡的深吻堵住了他的嘴唇。司徒绛有一瞬间的麻痹，在对方离开他的时候才反应过来，快速追上去咬住了那个吻，他的手指穿过对方衣襟，掌心下温热的胸膛，依然怦然着鲜活的心跳。

他在告诉他，我知道你是谁。

在不确定的，茫然的，连脸都看不清的黑暗里，他们反而对对方诚实。

进入的时候有些困难，司徒绛亲着林长萍的背脊，凭着记忆里的位置轻舔他脖子上的浅痣，那个人回过头，也许是感到痛，倒吸了一口冷气，但是两个人又吻到一起，手指交缠着相拥，指缝里渗着林长萍手心的血。渐渐地，身体终于适应了过来，进出不再困难，司徒绛将身下的人翻过来，面对面地亲了好一会儿，才难耐地抽插了起来。

随着律动的幅度，林长萍仰着头，被金鼎照到的地方是胸口，司徒绛伸手摸上去，才揉了两下，那里就挺立起来，胸部肌肉紧张地起伏。林长萍蹙眉急促喘息着，双手放在一处，因为被司徒绛撞击只能尽量分开双腿，就这样，他以一种羞耻的敞开姿势，在很小的光影下，自慰了出来，白浊溅在胸口，被微弱的光照着，随着胸腔不断起伏。

内壁里一跳一跳，司徒绛的背脊激得一麻，他用舌头舔那些液体，舌尖滑过乳头，又让林长萍紧张地一收，里面舒服得他只能退出来，稍稍平息后又贯穿进去，一下顶到最深处。

他扯下对方的靴子，褪掉挂在脚上的衣物，脚踝上闪烁了两记碎光，是他当初给那人扣上的龙涎链。司徒绛连着珠子一口含住他的脚踝，下身用力顶撞起来，林长萍终于发出声，在深入的顶送里急促呻吟。随着淹没意识的阵阵情潮，司徒绛一挺身射在里面，泄出的时候撑着手臂低头看着他，视线里，林长萍在痉挛中屏住呼吸，直到发泄后好久才缓过来，大口大口喘着气。

也许这很荒唐，在没有见到这个人的时候，你永远都不知道自己会藏着多么深不见底的欲望。也只有在肉体贴合的时候，才知道，道义伦常，终于可以完全不存在。只有出了这黑暗，才不愿意去承认它。

司徒绛亲着林长萍手心的伤痕，只有在他面前，他的心脏才跳得这么累，无时无刻不在提醒着自己，他也是个长了心的人。

他望着他：“我那时干吗放你走。”

黑夜里，看不清林长萍的表情，只听到长久沉默后的几个字：“……别再说了。”


End file.
